The concept of inventory control and tamper proofing products utilizing radio frequency identification (RFID) is not new. The technology is used widely for consumer and pharmaceutical product inventory control and other purposes.
However, a significant problem continues to exist in today's market which concerns the product liability risk surrounding the unknowing sale of a product with a broken tamper seal to a customer. Either the customer discovers the broken seal after purchase in which case he returns the product which increases product returns and shrinkage. Or worse, he commences a product liability lawsuit. Despite the fact that the customer may not even use the product, a sale with the broken seal opens the door for legal claims based on adulterated product. All reasonable attempts should be made to monitor product packages on the shelf to eliminate tampering after shelving or the acceptance inventory with broken seals in the first instance.
The use of current RFID technology allows for the identification of products while the RFID transponder attached to the product is operating but once the transponder is disabled, the item becomes invisible to the scanner. Inventory control may detect the absence of an item because the RFID transponder no longer registers on the RFID scanner. Such a condition may falsely indicate shop lifting or that the store staff moved the product out of scanning range. The liability remains in that the tampered product may remain on the shelf and available for purchase.
The manual process required by store personnel to inspect and detect broken product seals is time intensive and inefficient. Such inspection would have to be done at least daily by minimum wage employees. More seriously, individuals seeking to intentionally adulterate a product would attempt to cover the evidence of their acts. Such concealment would surely pass unnoticed by store employees. Therefore a need exists for a system to detect tampered products quickly, inexpensively and reliably.
Another important field for the application of the current invention is in the medical field. Health care facilities utilize a plethora of medications that are administered to dozens of patients daily. Theft and tampering with medications is a persistent problem. Also, nursing staff currently deliver medications and either are required to stand by while the patient takes the medication or periodically must check to see if the medication has been taken. A need would arise to track medications and their usage after they are dispensed from the facility pharmacy.